counterstrikefandomcom-20200222-history
SEAL Team 6
| Voice = Jon Curry | Entity = urban st6 }} The SEAL Team 6, also known as U.S. Navy SEALs in Deleted Scenes, is a Counter-Terrorist faction featured in the ''Counter-Strike'' series. SEAL Team 6 is the oldest Counter-Terrorist faction in Counter-Strike, making their first appearance in Beta 1.0. They were the first Counter-Terrorist faction available in the ''Counter-Strike: Global Offensive'' Beta. Overview SEAL Team 6 is a special operations force for the United States Navy, created in the aftermath of the failed Operation Eagle Claw. The failure of the Operation made the US Navy saw the need for a full-time counter-terrorist unit, and tasked Navy officer Richard Marcinko with its design and development. SEAL Team 6 was formally created in October 1980, and Marcinko was the first commanding officer of this new unit. In 1987, SEAL Team 6 was dissolved. A new unit, the "Naval Special Warfare Development Group" (NSWDG), or DEVGRU, succeeded the SEAL Team 6. The name SEAL Team 6 is still often used in reference to DEVGRU. Official Description |-| Counter-Strike, Condition Zero & Source= ST-6 (to be known later as DEVGRU) was founded in 1980 under the command of Lieutenant-Commander Richard Marcinko. ST-6 was placed on permanent alert to respond to terrorist attacks against American targets worldwide. |-| Global Offensive= SEAL Team Six (ST6) was founded in 1980 under Lieutenant-Commander Richard Marcinko. It was dissolved in 1987 and is now known as DEVGRU.Counter-Strike: Global Offensive - Official Hints and Tips Appearance In all games prior to Global Offensive, the SEALs wear olive drab green uniforms with combat helmets, black balaclavas, and black kevlar vests (green in Source). In Condition Zero, they wear black goggles on their helmets, and wear orange goggles over their eyes in Source. In Global Offensive, the SEALs wear MultiCam uniforms with a black chest rig and black FAST helmets with integrated headsets and optional NVG's, as well as black, orange, or yellow sports shades. Their default gloves are olive green hard knuckle gloves. Map/Bot Appearances Xbox= *Airstrip *Aztec *Dust *Dust2 *Havana *Miami |-|Condition Zero= In the Tour of Duty, the bots that use this skin are: - Cost 2= *Leon *Kent - Cost 3= *Sam *Igor - Cost 4= *Ace *Jake *Alex - Cost 5= *Duke }} Outside the Tour of Duty, the following bots will use the SEAL Team 6 skin as a Counter-Terrorist and the Phoenix Connexion skin as a Terrorist: - Tough= *Brad *Dan *Eric *Jeff *Ted *Wayne - Hard= *Chad *Hank *Joe *Tyler - Very Hard= *Cory - Elite= *Cliffe *Gunner *Steel }} These bots are unchanged in Source. |-|Deleted Scenes= *Counter Terrorist Training *Recoil *DrugLab *Alamo |-|Global Offensive= to ) *Shortnuke (prior to ) *Train *Weapons Course (as the recruit) - Payback= *Favela - Bravo= *Ruins - Breakout= *Black Gold *Insertion *Mist - Vanguard= *Train - Bloodhound= *Crashsite *Log - Wildfire= *Cruise *Empire *Nuke (replacing the SAS) *Phoenix Compound - Hydra= *Black Gold *Insertion }} Trivia *SEAL Team 6 in the early Counter-Strike beta stages had blue uniforms rather than green ones and lacked their masks. This was changed in Beta 7.0. *All Bullpup-wielding CT bots in Tour of Duty use the ST6 model. *In Counter-Strike: Source, there is a old model that was used in the beta versions of Source. It can still be found in the game files. *In Global Offensive, one of the model variants appear to have a Beretta 92G Elite II pistol. *The SEAL Team 6 quotes in Global Offensive make use of the military phonetic alphabet during gameplay including "We're Oscar Mike" standing for "On the Move" or sometimes, "On Mission" amongst others. *In Global Offensive custom maps, the default CT player model is set to the first ST6 model (st6.mdl) if no kv file is set for the map. *The Kidotai is tied with the U.S. Navy Seals (and SAS counting their appearance in Alamo) for appearing in the most missions in Deleted Scenes. External links *SEAL Team 6 at Wikipedia ru:SEAL Team 6 Category:Factions Category:Counter-Terrorist